1. Technology Field
This is an electronic, mechanical device with its main body composed of two paper scrolls (paper belt-rolls) that can quickly search, review and print documents with the feature of providing sound along with reading (Text-to-Speech feature) and remote control functionality, which traditional paper version books do not have.
The said device displays documents that are presented as text printed on a paper belt to provide the same satisfaction and closeness obtained from reading a traditional, paper-version book.
The said device is comprised of a Printable Automatic Paper Belt-Rolling Reader (“PB Reader”) and a Designated Printer that can print text files and photos from a computer directly onto the blank paper belt in the PB Reader by means of sensing the code on the paper belt.
The PB Reader can also be connected to a computer to upload information onto an SDHC card which is inserted in the PB Reader. It can copy and delete documents that are on the SDHC card connected to the computer.
2. Background
Current electronic reader technology uses a digital signal display (as with an electrophoretic or similar displays called e-books), as opposed to letters/characters printed on paper.
This invention overcomes several problems associated with e-books. Such problems include (1) quick onset of eyestrain; (2) lack of the general satisfaction gained from holding a physical book such as using a pen/pencil to make highlights; (3) lack of accessibility and convenience for use by children; (4) high manufacturing costs.
The PB Reader also overcomes the need for turning pages of traditional books by hand. The PB Reader's designated printer eliminates the extra step of paper binding, as is done by traditional printers after documents are printed. The PB Reader presents the documents on a paper belt that is always printed already bound like a scroll.
In contrast to current e-books, the PB Reader uses the mechanical paper roll function and employs a printed paper display instead of using any electronic-digital display panel. (e.g., electrophoretic displays, electroactive displays, reflective bistable displays). Yet the PB Reader fulfills the e-book's functions such as moving pages forward, backward or skipping pages yet can be made at a much lower cost than e-books.